


Finally Merging Households

by fiercy, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Chris Hemsworth and Henry Cavill [33]
Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), Superman RPF, Thor (Movies) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 20:56:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6535933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiercy/pseuds/fiercy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Chris Hemsworth/Henry Cavill storyline in the BDSM RPS RPG <a href="http://citadel.dreamwidth.org/read">Citadel</a>. If you're interested in joining, please contact the mods as listed <a href="http://citadel-info.dreamwidth.org/995.html#cutid1">here</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Finally Merging Households

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Chris Hemsworth/Henry Cavill storyline in the BDSM RPS RPG [Citadel](http://citadel.dreamwidth.org/read). If you're interested in joining, please contact the mods as listed [here](http://citadel-info.dreamwidth.org/995.html#cutid1).

Henry's pacing the living room, looking out on the surf as he listens to the details from the guy headed up to the ranch. "Right, the property manager will be there. And just confirming that you'll be sending the results within the next twenty-four hours? I've got some other appointments to make once I have the data." He listens for just a moment, then laughs. "Yeah, it's kind of out of the way. Just call me if there's any trouble. Thanks." Hanging up, Henry crosses the phone call off of his list and slips around the island to put on another pot of coffee.

Stamping the sand from his runners, Chris takes a few minutes to cool down on the back deck before letting himself into the house. "Hey." The moment he spies Henry, a wide grin splits his face. "How's it going?"

Henry turns and a thrill rushes over him. Chris. Right there. Close enough to touch. He steps closer, nuzzles up under his jaw and inhales him. "Mm, sweaty Chris. My favorite," he says with a chuckle. Giving him a kiss to the corner of his mouth, he steps back. "Going great. The guy from the design company is on his way up to the ranch and says we'll have the scale drawings in the next few hours, and the 3D renderings within twenty-four hours or so. I checked with Charles, the outgoing property manager, and he's going to make sure he gets in and out, but then Charles is out of there, too."

"I've got Cit working on finding us interested parties for manager interviews. She asked if we wanted them as simple contract employees that are Citadel vetted, or slave employees under slave contract which she reminded me can still be strictly business. I told her I'd have to talk to you and get back to her."

"For the property manager? Simple contract," Chris says without hesitation before second-guessing himself, because what if Henry wants something different. "Don't you think?"

"I agree, absolutely. I just figured that was something we needed to discuss before I answered. I mean, we've already narrowed the list a lot by our demands, imagine adding no sex/no kink to that?" Laughing, Henry turns and pours himself a cup of coffee. "Are you eating before you go?"

"Yeah." Chris nods, watching Henry get his coffee. It's not like Henry didn't spend a good bit of time here before but it's different now that they're living together. Really good different. "I'd better have something. I'm going to grab a shower first, then I'll make a sandwich."

Henry looks up at him and smiles, and it's almost a little shy. "I could make it. I'd like to. What would you like?" he asks, moving back toward him, reaching up to touch his cheek, and then tug playfully at a lock of his hair. "Let me exercise my domestic side."

"Whatever's in the fridge," Chris says, smiling at the touches. "I think there's still some of that chicken or there should be some roast beef. Lettuce, tomato, mayo. mustard. No onion," he adds with a grin.

"Yes, Sir," Henry says quietly, his smile turning into a huge, happy grin. "I'm closing on my house next Tuesday," he says as he turns away to start on the sandwich. "Then you're stuck with me."

"Oh no, whatever will I do?" Chris grins, wrapping his arms around Henry from behind, a kiss pressed to the nape of his neck. "I kinda like the idea of being stuck with you."

Leaning fully against him, held tilted forward for more of that, Henry hums with contentment. "I sure hope so. Pretty sure I'd miss you a whole, whole lot if you decided otherwise."

"Never gonna happen," Chris declares, squeezing tight. "I'd better grab that shower though. I'll be right back."

"Sandwich will be ready." Henry turns and grins at him, kissing his jaw as he slips away. He feels terribly domestic, and that feels terribly good.


End file.
